The Real Departure
by Malicious Malfoy
Summary: Tess lovers beware…this story is definitely NOT for you! This would have to be a Tess hater’s story which I am…this is what REALLY happened in the last episode of season two…the one you were shown was a fake! Just a silly little story I came up wi


The Real Departure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rowell.but if your getting sick of Michael and Alex I can take them off your hands!  
  
Summary: Tess lovers beware.this story is definitely NOT for you! This would have to be a Tess hater's story which I am.this is what REALLY happened in the last episode of season two.the one you were shown was a fake! Just a silly little story I came up with while on holidays.  
  
Authors Notes: Again I say.if you like Tess turn back! Also, this story is forgetting that Alex died.because I luv him! Anyway, this is a really weird story.so beware!  
  
"Michael, nobody can ever know!" Max yelled, pacing Michael's living room. "No one can find out, that's why we did that fake episode."  
  
"But Max, this is huge! The hell beast is gone!" Michael exclaimed. "I need to tell someone."  
  
" Michael, who are you going to tell that cares?" Maria asked, slinging her arm around his shoulder. "You could always tell me."  
  
"Why? You already know what happened."  
  
"Ok, well, what really happened?" Sheriff Valenti asked, as he wasn't there that day.  
  
"Well, ok, Michael, you can tell Valenti," Max told Michael.  
  
"Thank you! Well, it all goes back to."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
They were all there except for Kyle, Alex, Liz and Valenti. They were all talking in their own little groups.  
  
"Michael, what do you think would happen if we went to your room?"  
  
"Tess, we can't leave, what would happened to Liz? Or Alex? Or Maria and Kyle?"  
  
"Max, we have to go home or Mom and Dad might get worried."  
  
Everyone was so oblivious in their own conversations, that they didn't see Michael and Maria sneak away from everyone else. You could just tell what they were going to do.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alex and Liz enter, going to their separate groups. Still no one notices Maria and Michael's absence.  
  
As soon as Max saw Liz enter he had to get out. If he didn't god only knows what would happen. He grabbed Tess' hand and lead her from the room and out for a walk.  
  
Alex and Isabel, respectfully, went to the corner and start to make out, which leaves Liz all by her self on the couch. Still, no one knows that Michael and Maria are not there.  
  
Tess and Max are walking quietly, hands linked. They continue walking, neither noticing the hole that was right in front of them. They walk closer and closer still oblivious.  
  
Suddenly, Tess heard a yell from Max. Tess turned to see no one. Not even Max.  
  
"Max! Max! Where are you?" Tess screamed, suddenly afraid she was all alone.  
  
"Tess, I am down here!" she heard Max yell from the hole. She walked over to the hole and looked down to see Max holding his head, like he had landed on it.  
  
"Max, wait a minute, I'll get you out." Tess yelled down at Max. she used her mind, to levitate Max out of the hole.  
  
Once Max's feet were firmly on the ground, he laughed.  
  
"Tess, you just don't get it do you?" Max laughed.  
  
Everyone, but Maria and Michael, came out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Tess, I think I speak for everyone hear when I say-"  
  
Max pushed Tess into the hole. Tess fell and landed with a thump.  
  
Everyone picked up buckets of soil and threw them into the hole covering Tess. They kept going until Tess is buried up to her waist.  
  
"Max, why are you doing this?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Don't you know?" Max replied. "Because I am crazy, Tess. Crazy because of what you did!"  
  
Suddenly, the earth shakes and opened and swallowed Tess whole. Everyone's face showed shock but atleast she was gone.  
  
There was a snap as a twig broke behind them. It was Michael and Maria, a bit dishevelled.  
  
"Yes!" Max yelled. "She is gone!"  
  
Everyone started to party. Dancing and singing around the hole.  
  
Everyone was happy, they were finally free of their destinies!  
  
"What happens now, Max?" Isabel asked.  
  
"We party, Isabel. We party like it is 1999!"  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"So, That's what happened," Michael finished telling Valenti.  
  
Valenti's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what Michael had just said.  
  
"So." he replied, walking from the room.  
  
As soon as Valenti was gone, Michael cracked up. He couldn't handle it.  
  
"Do you think he bought it?" Max asked.  
  
"Um, probably," Maria replied, smiling.  
  
"Where did you put Tess anyway, Max?" Alex asked, bewildered.  
  
"She's in the closet," Max replied, smiling at Liz.  
  
"Help! Help me!" they could hear muffled cries from the closet.  
  
"So.who gets to tell Kyle?"  
  
The End 


End file.
